


[Art] Boyfriends

by Rovent



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovent/pseuds/Rovent
Summary: a good ol' meme
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	[Art] Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a parks n rec meme that immediately reminded me of these three lol
> 
> [Original pic](https://external-preview.redd.it/Z0BKlp3sUTn_9nIMOVB2Z_dyq5d3161xZRRdZaFjGs4.jpg?auto=webp&s=c2c0c5172e36d7cd0e93f92ab96740eebad56c80)


End file.
